


Motionless as peace

by Katarik



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Creepy, Gen, Identity Porn, Obsession, Titans of Tomorrow, gen like canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are certain sacrifices that must be made for the good of the Mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motionless as peace

**Author's Note:**

> AU from stated events in the text.

Dick is still breathing.

Timothy is quietly relieved, and scornful of his relief. He has had an alert on Dick's vitals since Conner had put him in that bed over a year ago; if Dick stopped breathing, or if he woke up, Batman would have been informed instantly.

Superman had been very precise with his heat vision, at Tim's carefully-worded request -- plea. Dick will breathe on his own, will not require life support.

Dick will also never awaken from his coma.

The urge to touch Dick's hair is faint and easily resisted. Timothy will need to continue keeping Dick's muscles from atrophying; he remembers quite clearly what condition his father's muscles had been in after the incident with the Obeah Man. Dick in that state... no.

Superman has never asked why Batman had killed Koriand'r but given orders for Nightwing to merely be neutralized, not killed. Timothy thinks Conner doesn't need to ask.

He also thinks Koriand'r would have killed Dick herself before she would have ever permitted him to be as he is now. The Titans East have sufficient reasons to hate the Titans West as it is, but if they knew that the deliberate word of Dick's trip off-planet with Koriand'r was false, that Koriand'r is buried in an unmarked grave and Dick is comatose in the Cave, there would be more consequences than Batman is willing to deal with. Ravager, though she probably no longer harbors an infatuation with Dick, most likely still thinks of him with fondness and would prove herself Deathstroke's daughter in her reaction.

Some of the Titans East might break from the knowledge. Raven, doubtless, is already aware of their true fate.

Raven had referred to him as Richard a few months ago, to odd looks from the others, and to Tim as Timothy yesterday. No one had given it a second thought.

He has been calling Koriand'r Koriand'r mentally since before he killed her. He thinks he may use that name aloud in two weeks; the Flash will most likely flinch and believe that no one has noticed.

Wonder Woman was the first to call Conner Conner, though Timothy was the first to call him Superman, and they have all been doing it for almost two years.

Dick would have never called him Timothy. Tim, Timmy, kiddo, little brother, Robin, possibly Batman. Never Timothy. Dick would have tried to negotiate, Dick would have --

Dick would have hated him for what he has begun doing. Dick would have gone to the Titans East, most likely negotiating with Deathstroke and persuading the man to lower his fee. Batman cuts off the useless train of thought ruthlessly.

Batman doesn't need a Robin. Nor does he need a Nightwing.

Tim stays where he is and watches Dick breathe.


End file.
